AU: The Fairy Dragon's Family
by Sir.Rayvenwolf
Summary: Alternative Universe version of the Fairy Tail story. Natsu has more than one type of dragon slaying magic. He and Erza will be married. Kids? Well Wendy will be adopted. Does that count? From there the madness spreads (a.k.a. after that it's my own story line). Rated T for mild language and inappropriate suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

S.R: well this should be fun.

Erza: What's that supposed to mean? ***Re-quips a sword for each hand***

Natsu: Yeah…. You got a problem with us? ***cracks knuckles and sets hands ablaze***

S.R: ***sweating*** N-n-no… I-I-I just think this will be a fun story is all.

Natsu: Oh. Okay then! Let's have fun!

Wendy: Um…. Sir. Shouldn't you do the disclaimer now?

S.R: I should but…

Erza: You are going to do the disclaimer or I will ******************************************* (this part has been removed due to inappropriate language for Wendy to hear/read)

S.R: ***gulps*** Okay…. I do not; I repeat do NOT own Fairy Tail or any characters used in this story. If I did this would've happened a long time ago. Oh and due to this being an alternative universe Natsu and Erza are 21 for this story and Wendy is 7. Plus this starts with Natsu as a child training with Igneel (This is going to span most of the Fairy Tail story line so I'm going back to the beginning. Well that and instead of it being 7 years ago that the dragons left it'll be 3 years which means Natsu would've been 17 and Wendy would've been 4).

Wendy: Let's go!

**NATSU'S POV**

"Natsu my boy I'm proud of your training. In the so far 14 years I've trained you as a Dragon King slayer you've mastered 3 different forms of fire dragon slayer magic, two forms of earth dragon slayer magic, mastered Dragon Force with all 5 of those dragon slayer magics, learned to dual wield and even tri wield some of those forms, and that's just what you've accomplished with your magical abilities! Physically you could when just about any fight without resorting to magic." Ingeel told me as I finished my warm up routine before today's lesson. I smiled at him, making sure he knew how much his words meant to me. "So what is today's lesson?" I asked ready to grow even stronger. "Nothing. I'm feeling really sleepy so you're on your own today." Ingeel responded before lying down and dozing off.

TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY

I was feeling cold and instinctively coiled closer to Igneel's warmth, only to find it wasn't there. That instantly woke me up. "Igneel?" I called out, receiving no response. '_Huh, that's weird. He was there when I went to sleep last night.' _ I thought to myself before I spent the entire day searching for him and not finding a trace of the fire dragon king. I decided to look towards the back of our cave, where he kept his belongings. Noticing a piece of paper on top of the chest housing the few objects of Igneel's I knew of, I moved closer to read the note.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you my son but things have sprung up…. We will see each other again one day. Never forget that... I know this is hard for you but the only thing I can say is find and join a guild named Fairy Tail. There you will find happiness and eventually realize your destiny. I'm leaving everything in the cave to you. Those items include a white scarf made of my scales, the flame proof clothes I wore whenever I did something in my human form, a world map, a compass, and the emblem of the fire dragon king. Please stay safe Natsu. Until we meet again._

_Your father,_

_Igneel_

As I finished reading the note I sank to my knees. I just started to cry uncontrollably. I'm not sure how long I wept but when I was done I just gathered what he had left to name and put it all in the chest. I then picked it up and left the cave, determined to find the guild called Fairy Tail, grow stronger, and find Igneel. Traveling through the forest surrounding my old home I looked for traces of people, knowing finding people meant finding a way to get directions. Eventually it grew dark and I gave up trying to find people for the day, when I heard a rustling sound from a bush a few feet away. I sniffed the air and mentally grinned at the fact I found a person. "I know you're there. Come out please." I said as I turned to face the bush. Very slowly out came an old man. "Oh hello. Are you lost young man?" the old man said to me once he was fully revealed.

I quickly noticed that he was short, but had a powerful presence that both demanded and commanded respect. "That's not even the half of it gramps." I replied once my scan of him was done. "I sense great power around you young one… But I also sense a longing for someone or something. I know it hurts to think about it but talking helps. Would you like to share your story with me?" the man questioned. I snorted and explained that I had been raised by Igneel the fire dragon king and then, I strangely found myself compelled to show him the letter so I did. I watched his face as he read the letter and noticed when his eyes widened ever so slightly. When he was done reading he handed it back to me and sighed. "So your name is Natsu eh? Well my name is Makarov, and I know the Fairy Tail guild very well. Would you like some company on your way there?" he stated looking at me. I thought about it for a second before replying "Only if you tell me how you know the guild so well." He grinned at me as he stated "That's easy. I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail."

I grinned back at him and reached out my hand and commented "Very well. Nice to meet you Makarov, guild master of Fairy Tail." He shook my hand and echoed my greeting. I knew from the moment we shook hands that he was going to be just as close to me as Igneel was, and that I'd be loyal to him until the day one or even both of us died. Little did I know I was soon going to be forging bonds like that with many people…

* * *

><p>S.R: Okay, okay. So my main reason for not posting yet has been the fact I wasn't able to come up with a title. BUT! I have as you all can see. Yes this is short. Yes this is going to be a full story. Yes, the next chapter skips to the first episode of the anime. Yes there will be flash backs. No I do not have cake... What? Haven't you heard? The cake is a lie... Anyway thanks for reading this story or even just glancing at it before deciding it's not you cup of tea so to speak. If you like the story leave a review. If you don't like it leave a review. If you're neutral on it so far, wait for the next chapter. Until then S.R signing off.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

S.R: Sorry did upload this sooner guys, but I had a major paper to write for my AP English class. If I hadn't written it I'd go from an 84% down to a 62%. But enough about me you're here for the story.

Wendy: But I like hearing your stories about regular life.

Natsu: But regular life is sooooo boring Wendy.

Erza: ***Slaps Natsu upside the head*** Natsu not everyone can be a mage. Don't make him feel bad for not having magical abilities like we do.

S.R: Its fine Erza I don't mind. But I suppose we should get on with the story shouldn't we?

Natsu & Wendy: Let's do this!

S.R: As stated in the last update this chapter picks up at the start of the anime, and yes I altered events slightly because it's an Alternate Universe.

**NATSU'S POV**

Happy and I were sitting on the train reminiscing old times, when the PA announced that we were pulling into the station at Hargeon. "Damn am I glad that Erza helped me train my motion sickness out of me." I said to Happy as we walked off the train. Happy cheered about it making traveling so much easier. I nodded at that and we started walking around town gathering information. After a while we saw a huge crowd and were hearing murmurs of things like "Oh Salamander is so dreamy." Happy and I looked at each other. I remembered Igneel going by Salamander when he traveled in human form so I was kinda happy to possibly be seeing Igneel again. I started pushing my way through the crowd and finally caught a glimpse of the guy. "Who the hell are you?" I asked as I didn't recognize the man. Instantly the girls of the crowd around me got pissed off and went to hurt me. Not wanting to hurt them but not wanting to be hurt I raised the temperature around me to be hot enough to burn. No one came near me till after the guy left.

"I'd like to thank you for helping me" Said this blonde girl as she walked up to me. Once she said that my stomach started rumbling as did Happy's. "I know I'll treat you guys to lunch." She said. Happy and I just went with it because it was free food. We walked through town to a small restaurant were Happy and I both ordered half the menu. We ate our food and sat there talking with the blonde girl who introduced herself as Lucy for a while. "So, Lucy I know you said you wanted to thank me for helping you but what did I do?" I asked her. She just replied "Oh that creep was using a charm ring." I asked her "weren't those forbidden by the Magic Counsel though?" She nodded and asked me if I was a wizard to because I knew that. I told her yes but I didn't tell her what my magic was because my nose picked up on a familiar scent and I wanted to move to it fast. "Sorry to cut this short Lucy but I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again one day."

Lucy nodded and said goodbye as Happy and I high tailed it out of there. I ran as fast as I could towards the scent and quickly made it to the edge of the town before I lost it. "Dammit!" I yelled in frustration as I punched the tree next to me and shattered it. Then my ears perked up as I heard people taking. "Hey did you hear that Bora the Prominence has been spotted in town." "Oh you mean that blue haired, creep with purple fire that got kicked out of Titan Nose?" "I heard he's been pretending to be some guy named Salamander and claims to have connections to Fairy Tail. But yeah that's the one." Once I heard that I ran back through town looking for the bastard because he had a bounty on his head and it was his bounty quest I had taken on to come to this town. I heard some people gossiping about his party on his boat out at sea.

"Happy let's go." I ordered as my partner picked me up and started flying out over the sea towards the guy's boat. I crashed through the ceiling and noted Lucy in trouble. I had Happy get her out of there. "Hehe. It's the brat from the town earlier. Hope you don't die from the beating my men are going to give you." He said as his guys charged me. I easily took them down before the boat was hit by a huge wave and crashed into the harbor.

**LUCY'S POV**

"Thanks Happy. But shouldn't we have stayed and helped Natsu?" I asked the blue flying cat and we left the ship. "Nah. Natsu's tough. He's not an S class wizard for nothing you know… But we have our own problem. I'm out of magic." Happy said right before we plummeted towards the sea. Luckily I noticed my celestial gate keys that were taken and thrown off the boat earlier. I grabbed them and summoned Aquarius. After being chewed out for losing the keys for a bit she sent a giant tidal wave that knocked the boat back to shore along with happy and I. When I looked up Natsu was standing on top of the ship growling at the men and demanding they tell him how they're connected to Fairy Tail.

"What's it to you brat?" Their leader spat at him. Natsu glared at him before saying "I'm a mage of Fairy Tail! I have never seen you before!" As Natsu was speaking he shifted showing off his guild mark. The men standing against Natsu started to panic and explained "I know that mark… That's the real deal Bora that's the Fairy Tail guild mark." The man addressed as Bora told him to be quiet and not say his real name again. "Bora… Huh, the only Bora I've ever heard of is Bora the Prominence. If that's you then I'd give in now." Natsu said. Bora paled but launched a spell called **Prominence Whip**. I cried out in fear for Natsu as it seemed he'd just been blown up, but Happy told me not to worry and just watch.

"He. The punk thought he could defeat me?" Bora commented before we heard a munching sound. Looking towards the fire we saw the flames been sucked into Natsu's mouth like a vacuum cleaner. After mocking the attack Natsu used his **Fire Dragon's Roar** spell and knocked all but Bora unconscious. Then before I could even blink Natsu was right in Bora's face and simply head butted him into unconsciousness. I heard the sound of a large group marching towards us and started to panic before Natsu calmed me down "It'll be fine Lucy… By the way, I have a question for you. Based on the way you handled yourself I'd like to ask if you want to join Fairy Tail?" I nodded and he and Happy both said great just let us handle the rune knights and then we can go.

**NATSU'S POV**

After hearing Lucy's answer to my question I turned around and confronted the rune knights explaining the damages, and then handing Bora into custody to complete my quest. I then apologized for the damages I had caused and was told to just keep my power in check. I then got Happy and Lucy so we could leave town. I explained to her that life in Fairy Tail was interesting, full of adventure, and that so long as she was part of Fairy Tail she'd never have a better family.

* * *

><p>S.R: Yeah I know cliché ending but I had to wrap it up so that I could post something on here. The next chapter is skipping ahead to the Eisnwald incident and will have major differences (not to mention I'm doing things before hand to spice it up a little). That's all for now folks.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

S.R: So it came to my attention while writing this chapter that in my afterword from the last chapter I said I was going to spice things up. While that is true this story is rated T. That means graphic scenarios like gory situations and other M rated content will not be discussed. That's not to say these events don't exist, there just won't be any details (and anything sexually will be left out completely). Just thought I should warn people in case readers liked my previous fanfic and didn't notice the rating on this one.

Erza: Well at least you're keeping the content clean, but if you don't I will end you for ruining Wendy's innocence.

S.R: Well this will have foul language and a few scenes between you and Natsu but they don't go into detail.

Natsu: If it didn't have a few scenes like that I'd roast your ass for making this story fluff less.

Erza: But Natsu we're going to adopt young, sweet, and innocent Wendy that stuff will corrupt her.

Natsu: No it won't. Besides we can't say it won't happen eventually if it does.

S.R: Okay. So I'm going to make a few changes to the story because a. I really don't like Lucy and b. I don't want to retell the story the exact way it was written cause then I'd be unoriginal. Now if you two would excuse me I have a story to tell….

**NATSU'S POV**

It had been a few days since Happy and I came back to the guild with Lucy. She joined the guild and being the good, kind man I am (Only because Mira forced me to be) I offered to take her on a job to show her how a team is formed and why we form them. She did okay on the mission but she whined when I had to turn down the reward because we didn't complete the mission the way it was asked of us. "Ugh….. If something doesn't happen soon I'm going to go insane" I complained with my head down at the bar after turning down Lucy's offer of forming a team. When she asked why I just told her that I really only enjoy missions where I can fight and she doesn't like those so we'd never agree on a mission.

Mira walked by as I groaned again in boredom. "If you're bored then do something that will take away your boredom. If you can't even figure that out then how did you become S-class?" She berated me. I gave up my moping and looked at Mira before saying "I know that but there aren't any good missions and there's no one fun to fight," then a familiar scent hit my nose and I smiled "on second thought that just changed see ya later." I then stood up and left the guild hall making my way towards the train station. I saw the red hair of the reason I left the guild hall and called out to her. She looked my way and smiled before sashaying her hips as she walked my way. "Hey there Natsu my dear." She said as we hugged. "Hello, Erza how are you?" I replied before sneaking in for a quick peck on the lips. She smiled again before telling me how lonely she was. I gave her a similar answer when she asked how I'd been but I also filled her in on Lucy.

Erza didn't seem too happy about it until she heard that I turned down the team offer. "Good. Because as of right now I'm forming a team with you and Happy I can't keep the two of us a secret from the guild anymore. I know I didn't want them to know but screw it we're both S-class wizards which means we can take care of ourselves… Anyway was master at the guild hall?" She questioned as we walked back to the guild. "No he's at a meeting with the other guild masters. Why?" I replied. She explained what happened and I agreed with her that action needed to be taken and that we might still need some help, so we asked my best friend and rival Gray to join us. "Well I wouldn't normally help Natsu unless he's begging, but this is pretty big so I guess I'm in." He told us after he heard the story. We told Mira we were leaving to deal with something and not to worry master with it. She nodded and for the second time today I walked out of the guild hall. Shortly thereafter we were on the train when I noticed a dark scent. Quickly making a plan with the others I decided to stay on the train at the next stop.

**MEANWHILE WITH MAKAROV**

"Master Makarov!" A cheery little messenger bird kept calling until it landed in front of me. Sitting there with my friends Goldmine and Bob I chuckled when they told me my guild was getting a little too rowdy. "Well so long as none of my S-class wizards team up I don't think I have to worry about a town being destroyed now look here this was sent by our poster girl Mira. Ain't she a looker?" I replied proudly showing off Mira's message. But my heart stopped when she said Natsu, Erza, and Gray had made a team. "Looks like you may have to worry about a town being destroyed after all." Goldmine said as he and the others laughed at me. I just prayed to whoever was listening that nothing big would happen till after I got back from the meeting.

**BACK WITH NATSU**

The train had stopped, so Erza and Gray got off at the station and I laid down in the seat pretending to be motion sick, but making sure my guild mark was showing. After a short while the dark presence I was smelling approached and opened the door to the room I was in. "Mind if I sit here with you?" came the question. Pretending to be in pain I made a show of barely being able to nod. "Oh man, it must suck to be you right now…. Hey you're a part of that Fairy guild. You know that hot ass red head in your guild? Erza man she's a beauty. I wouldn't mind having my way with her if you know what I mean" he raved and my thoughts went bloody, but I calmed down still waiting for him to slip up as he continued "You're lucky you know that. Your guild has hot, busty women but my guild doesn't. My guild is just as good as yours if not better but just because you're a legal guild the women flock to you." The second he finished I jumped up and slammed my right fist into his face. I hit him hard enough to make him drop his bag which had a scary looking flute in it. "**Knuckle Shadow**" he called out in retaliation.

I watched as his shadow became a bunch of fists that flew at me. I laughed and raised flames around my body. The shadow fists just faded once they hit the flames. I charged him and used a **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** with my left hand and caught him in the side, pushing him through the seat and wall into the next compartment. I moved to follow him through the wall when the train stopped. That was my cue to leave. I turned around to grab his bag so that I could show Erza what I found but it was gone. Figuring we could follow the train again and find it later I jumped out the window and smashed into Gray who was standing on top of a magical four-wheeler. "Watch it Flame-brain!" he cried as he recovered and stopped me from falling of the other side. I thanked him and we then climbed down into the seats with Erza. After explaining what happened we followed the train as best we could (because I would not let Erza use all of her magic to catch up with the train, just in case we had to fight).

We quickly fell behind the train but we weren't too worried because there was only one place it could stop and we knew the shortcut. We drove into Oshibana and made our way towards the station only to find they've taken control. After telling the rune knights we'd handle the situation and entering the station we found all of Eisenwald waiting for us. "Now that you flies are here….. bye!" Said Erigor, Eisenwalds current leader as he flew off abandoning his guild. Erza took care of most of the baddies while Gray and I searched for Erigor. Currently I am running down a hall, but I just noticed a familiar scent. I slowed my movements to a complete stop and commanded "I know you're there Shadow mage. Show yourself!" I heard laughter before I saw him. "Well done in sniffing me out. I'm Kageyama, and I will kill you now." He faded back into the shadows after saying that but I still had the upper hand. Using my excellent hand to hand combat skills I blocked, dodged, and countered every hit he tried to land from the shadows.

"How can you fight my movements so easily?!" Kageyama yelled in anger. I laughed, tapped my nose, and replied "I'm a dragon slayer, which means I have an enhanced sense of smell dumbass." I heard his gasp and decided to end the fight. I slammed into him, before forcing him up against a wall. "Now tell me Erigor's plan." I growled. A short while later I reconvened with Erza and Gray telling them what I learned. We left the station only to find a giant wind barrier. "I got this one guys. But I'll be outa commission for a bit after this." Gray told us before he walked as close to the barrier as he could while raising his magic power. I knew the spell he was planning to use and moved Erza behind me and as far away from Gray as we could be and still be outside. I watched as he unleashed his spell **Ice Magic: Absolute Zero**.

"Erza stay with Gray. Happy let's go!" I ordered as Happy picked me up and used his **Mach Speed** spell to fly after Erigor. We quickly found and surprised him. "I see you flies got out from my wind wall. Not bad…. But now you will die. **Wind Blade**" He screamed as he swiped his scythe. I smirked and raise my hand up, and then lit it on fire blocking his attack. I pushed off of the ground behind me slamming a **Fire Dragons Iron Fist** into his head stunning him and sending him up into the air. I quickly followed up with a **Fire Dragons Claw** to his side, which knocked him down into the ground hard enough to make a crater. And as a just in case move I flipped over so that I was falling head first and used my **Fire Dragons Sword Horn** on him. Once the dust kicked up from my attack settled I breathed out a sigh of relief. "If I had been any slower he would've been able to block, dodge, and or even counter and then I would've had to use more magic which wouldn't be good." I said as I sat down and waited for Erza and Gray to catch up. "Natsu why wouldn't it have been good if you used more magic?" Happy asked me. "Because I have a sinking suspicion that we'll be fighting again later." Was my reply to the flying blue cat. We then sat there in silence waiting for the others.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Erza and Gray slowed down the magic four-wheeler they were driving until it stopped right by me. As I stood up I told them "About time you caught up… but hell even Gray without magic could've beaten Erigor. I only used three attacks and one was a just in case measure." Gray smiled at the fact that I acknowledged his strength even though he isn't an S-class wizard like Erza and I. I then noticed they had Kageyama with them. I didn't even have to question why, I mean it's the Fairy Tail way not to turn your back on anyone not even an enemy. Erza and Gray hopped out of the four-wheeler and together the three of us inspected the damage my fight with Erigor caused to the bridge. Until we heard the four-wheeler start up and drive away. "You fairies are dumbasses! Now don't come crying to me when your guild master is dead!" We all cursed and started after him.

* * *

><p>S.R: I'm ending it there because I want to do the lullaby fight differently and am having slight trouble writing it the way I want it. So for now this is all you guys get. I'm disappointed in you people though. 4 reviews only on this story and they're all for just the first chapter! Reviews people I need them so I know that you like the story!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

S.R: Time for another slight change to the story. We don't get to hear Makarov's speech to Kageyama this time around. Well that and the fight with Lullaby will be different to. How so? I'm not telling you guys that would take away the surprise factor.

Wendy: Don't you think it's a bit mean to surprise them like that?

Erza: Nope. I agree with him not telling. It takes all the suspense out of the chapter and makes it boring.

Natsu: Boring stories are the worst.

Wendy: Okay. I suppose we should leave and let Sir. Do his thing.

S.R: Yup….. NOW ON WITH ZE STOREH!

**NATSU'S POV**

"How much further do we have to run?" Gray yelled to Erza and I as we ran trying to get to the town of Clover. "Not too much further but it'll be dark by the time we get there" was Erza's reply. '_If only Happy wasn't still sleeping he and I could stop Kageyama pretty damn easily.'_ I thought to myself. "If happy wakes up before we get there he and I'll go on ahead and stop Kageyama" Erza tried to tell me. "No. It'll be me as my flames negate his shadow magic, which means I'd easily win" I replied. She just nodded, and Gray said it would make more sense if I went than if she did. But Happy didn't wake up on the way there.

We'd been running for about 3 hours and it became dark out, but we were walking into town when we saw Kageyama lower the flute and drop it in front of master. We quickly walked to his side to hear what happened. But before any of us could even open our mouth the Flute had a magic seal appear around it and then transformed into a giant monster. "Shit this isn't good!" Gray said as everyone cowered in fear. That comment woke Happy up. Happy looked up at me and nodded. "Master, take Happy from me. Everyone else stay back and do whatever you can to protect yourselves. I'm going to destroy this thing" I commanded everyone. They did as they were told while I explained that dragon magic could easily defeat demons and the fact that my dragon slayer magic IS a dragon magic so I could win.

I walked forward towards Lullaby, and slowly let my magic build up so that it would notice me. "He… What's a weak little bug like you going to do to me?" Lullaby said as I activated my **Flame Drive**. I laughed struck his leg with my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**. Lullaby screamed in pain before swiping his arms at me. I jumped over one arm and caught the other in a vice grip. "**Earth Dragon's Crushing Vice**" I called out strengthening my grip until it shattered the arm where I was holding it. I let go and jumped back before using my **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow **to block and burn his foot when he tried stepping on me.

I continued burning him with my attacks (which were increased by my flame drive) and using my earth dragon slayer magic to make him crumble into dust whenever I could. Why? Because he can't regenerate what's been turned to dust and blown away, like he can what I burn. But my flames are adding more holes to his body than he started with which made it so he can't use his death magic. Not to mention I'm hitting him so fast that his regeneration speed has slowed considerably. Pretty Clever eh?

By now I had destroyed both of Lullaby's arms up to the elbows, his right foot, and left leg up to the thigh. "Argh… And people call me the monster! What the hell are you?!" Lullaby screamed in pain after I shattered the rest of its left leg. I laughed as I jumped up into the air. "I'm a dragon slayer!" I called before flipping in the air and bringing my right leg down for my **Earth Dragon Slayer's Piercing Claw** technique. I brought my foot down into the center of Lullaby's chest with enough force to shatter the remainder of its body. I then whipped up a torrent of flames to burn the shattered pieces into dust, so that the wind would blow it away.

Everyone cheered for me as I pulled myself out of the crater that was made by my last attack. "Oh Makki you've got such a strong handsome wizard in your guild. I'm jealous" said Blue Pegasus's Master Bob as I joined everyone. I shivered and hid behind Erza who just looked at him and said "Master Bob I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my boyfriend." Everyone dropped their jaws at that comment. "Since when are you two together?" was screamed at us. Erza and I just chuckled meekly before explaining how we got together. By the time we were done everyone had congratulated us except Master Makarov who was still in shock.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but we can't forget… NATSU YOU WENT OVERBOARD!" was shouted at us by all the masters. I turned to look and saw my fight with Lullaby had destroyed most of Clover. "Well. ...Shit." I said before running away with Erza and Gray hot on my heels. Luckily gramps had recovered enough to run after us.

* * *

><p>S.R: Yes I know this chapter is shorter than normal. Yes I know I didn't explain how Natsu and Erza got together. Yes it will be explained in the future. As A matter of fact that will happen in the next chapter. Why then you ask? Well they still have to tell the rest of the guild don't they? Also due to the exclusion of Lucy and the fact that I'm not making gray a permanent member of Team Natsu yet the Galuna Island will not happen.<p>

Gray: Now you're just changing the story too much. I'm supposed to be a part of the team.

S.R: You will be. Just not right away. I'm gonna build up for you because i'm making the Phantom Lord battle different to. Not too much different though, but it's through the fight with Phantom Lord that you'll permanently join the team. Also I'll be on winter break soon so I'll add a few more chapters but once breaks over with I won't be updating for a few months. Depending on how much I like the progress I've made here I may start another story but this time it'll be for Blue Exorcist. If that happens I'll be working on both and may end up adding a third story to work on (the one that took second place in my last poll) just to keep things interesting.

Erza: You've said much more than you normally would at the end of a chapter. Why?

S.R: Well originally I was going to do a mass update all at once but screw that it'll be a mass update spread out over break and then nothing till probably May.

Natsu: Well as long as you don't forget us I'm happy.

S.R: I won't. I enjoy reading pairing stories for you and Erza way too much to possibly allow myself to forget... Well see ya'll next update.


	5. Chapter 5

S.R: So…. Here's the next chapter.

Natsu: What no smart as-

Erza: Natsu you better change your choice of words. I will not have you corrupting Wendy!

Natsu: Fine…. Sir do you have no smart alecky comment to say this time?

S.R: Nope. I just want to hurry up and get these chapters done. So as I said, here's the next chapter.

**ERZA'S POV**

"We're almost back to Magnolia guys. It's about ten minutes till we see the edge of town, and from there another 25 minutes till we're back at the guild" Natsu says as he walks back towards Master Makarov, Gray and I. You see we appointed Natsu to be point and look out for us due to his enhanced senses. "I see. Well then let's go!" I said as we started moving again. We walked along in comfortable silence, well at least until we got back into town enough for people to notice us. We kept hearing things like "Those poor souls. They don't know what happened yet" and "Aren't they members of Fairy Tail? They're not going to be happy for long." Gray and Master Makarov were so caught up in trying to find out what the people were talking about they didn't notice Natsu stop and start trembling. I forcefully grabbed their attention so we could ask Natsu what was wrong and he explained "I may have figured out what they're talking about. I smell the scent of another dragon slayer and a lot of iron. Add those two facts together and the dragon slayer is Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer and one of the top five members of Phantom Lord. If I'm right the guild has been attacked."

After he finished we took off for the guild hall only to find it in ruins. Thankfully Mira had arrived at the same time we did and explained that it was an attack in the night when no one was around. Master Makarov calmed Natsu and Gray down enough to stop them from going after Phantom. But before I could grab Natsu and slip away he made us join the rest of the guild so we could explain that we are together and answer any questions they may have. "Hey everyone look they're back with Master!" Shouted Loke as we descended the stairs into the basement. "Ahem…. I need everyone to shut up and get ready to cheer! Natsu and Erza have an announcement to make." Master said as he hopped up onto a barrel for a seat. "Well… I'm not going to beat around the bush…. Erza and I are dating." Natsu told them. They cheered and then we were swamped and separated. I saw Loke, Nab, Elfman and a few others drag Natsu outside for some guy talk, as Mira, Cana and Levy dragged me away for some girl talk. "Okay Erza spill it! When, how and why did you two get together?" Mira practically demanded.

"Remember earlier this year when we were holding the S class trials?" I asked. Everyone nodded, as Natsu's victory over Gildarts shocked everyone in the guild, but I continued "Well he told me that the only reason he was able to beat Gildarts was that he overcame his fear and was determined to become an S class wizard to stand by me as an equal. I asked why he wanted to be seen as an equal when I already thought him one. He told me it was so that he could feel like he was good enough for me. He even went so far as to propose. I told him I didn't know what to say, but asked if we could start a little bit slower. I mean marrying someone right after telling them you want a relationship with them? That's a bit- no that's way too fast to move." All the girls squealed. Then I was bombarded with even more questions some of which were very inappropriate. I could only help but wonder what Natsu was going through with the guys.

**NATSU'S POV**

After being dragged away from Erza I was thrown into a wall by Elfman before he started ranting about how I was a real man for dating Erza. That got annoying very quickly though so we shut him up. But then I had to deal with the rest of the guys trying to slap me on the back as a congrats or trying to kill me. However they all shut up when Loke asked if Erza and I had done anything yet. Everyone stared at me wanting an answer. I however decided to play stupid in the hopes that they wouldn't kill me. "What do you mean Loke? Sure Erza and I have gone on dates, and held hands, and hugged, oh and kissed. Isn't that all a boyfriend and girlfriend do?" I got punched by every guy when I mentioned that Erza and I have kissed.

"Natsu why must you be so dense? What I meant was have you and Erza had sex yet?" Loke said glaring at me. '_Well damn. I was hoping he wouldn't rephrase his question and I could get away without answering. I don't want to lie but they'll kill me if I tell the truth._' "Natsu come on we're leaving for a bit!" Erza commanded as she saved me from the others. As we left I silently offered up a prayer of thanks to the gods. "You saved me back there. I don't want to lie to them but they'd have killed me if I answered the last question Loke asked. Thank you Erza my love." I told her as I pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Well don't feel too bad I was asked the same thing and nearly torn apart. Apparently the other girls think you are eye candy." She said before kissing me again. "Hey Erza why did we leave?" I asked her as I pulled back. "To get some fresh air. Well that and to finish moving my stuff into your house… You know I'm glad you have a decent sized house that can be added onto unlike Fairy Hills." I smiled as I picked her up and carried her to Fairy Hills.

We quickly grabbed what was left of her stuff and took it back to my place. After an hour of putting things where they go we were done. "Hey Erza now that you're all settled in I think we should celebrate." I whisper in her ear as I pull her close. She leans into me and kisses my lips. "How do you suggest we do that my dear?" she asks clearly having something in mind. I smirk at her as I claim her lips again, in an attempt to distract her from my roving hands.

**THE NEXT DAY**

BANG! BANG, BANG! Is the sound that wakes me up. Then I hear Gray's voice shouting "Natsu, Erza come quick! There's been another incident!" That woke Erza up. She re-equipped her Hearts Kreuz armor as I put my clothes on and we ran out the door to join Gray. He led us to the giant tree in the middle of the park here in Magnolia. We push our way through the crowd to get a better view. There pinned up on the tree are Levy, Jet, and Droy. They're all badly beaten and bruised but Levy has the Phantom Lord logo stamped onto her stomach. The crowd parted and the rest of our guild joins us in front of the tree. Gramps looks extremely pissed. "I can handle them destroying the guild hall because it's just a building… But attacking my children? This means war! PHANTOM LORD HAD BETTER BE READY FOR THIS MONSTER TO DESTROY THEM!" Gramps shouts as he walks away, to prepare for our battle with Phantom Lord.

* * *

><p>S.R: Well... This was shorter than I wanted it to be. But, I wanted to have the first Phantom battle be its own chapter going a bit more in depth than they did in the anime. Also because I need Mystogan there for the second battle (there's a good reason) This upcoming battle will be very different.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

S.R: Well… I decided this chapter was going to be more than I wanted to make it.

Wendy: What do you mean? You said this was going to be more in depth than the anime was.

S.R: Well I was going to make it just the battle in Phantom Lord's building but I can't stop there when I've already accidentally written to the end of the Phantom Lord arc.

Erza: So? Split it up however you want it.

S.R: I can't split it because then I have to search for a good point to separate it all and to me that kinda messes up the flow (my flow usually is loosely based on how I read things).

Natsu: Who cares about making more chapters if you've already got it written down? The more there is the better you know what I'm saying?

S.R: Yeah. That was what I thought when I decided I couldn't split it…. Anyway… Story time!

**NATSU'S POV**

"Natsu would you please do the honors?" Gramps asked me as we stood outside the Phantom Lord guild hall doors. I nodded to him before taking a deep breath. Raising my left leg I kicked the doors straight off their hinges before announcing "Fairy Tail's come a knocking!" The second I finished speaking the others rushed past me and started to unleash hell upon the Phantom Lord mages. I just jumped into the fray flailing my arms at anybody dumb enough to confront me. After a few minutes I was back to back with Gray. "Hey Natsu, how about we make a little bet? The better mage takes more of these chumps out before resorting to magic?" Gray called over his shoulder to me. "I'll bet on that ice prick!" I replied before performing a leg sweep that started a domino effect, taking seven of them out in the process. I then came back up with an upper cut into one guy sending him flying on top of two others. "I'm at 10 already frost queen!" I informed Gray before side stepping a charging guy as I tripped him.

Finally after Gray and I alone had wiped out a quarter of the Phantom Lord people Gramps told everyone to stay down here while he dealt with Jose. I sniffed the air and the only person on the upper floors was the wind mage Aria. "Erza go warn gramps about Aria being up there. Jose probably set a trap!" I cried out to my girlfriend before an iron log slammed into my jaw. "So this is the "Legendary Salamander" I've been hearing about. You don't look so tough." My new opponent spat at me. "Well, look who it is. The chicken shit that attacked the guild hall when no one was around." I teased before catching the second iron log he shot at me. I heard whispers from others around me that were shocked I caught his attack one handed without a problem. "Not bad, ya cocky little shit." He said before attempting to pull his arm back.

I smirked at him before twisting my arm and throwing him into a wall. "Well looks like Salamander does have a bite of a bite. But allow me Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer to put you in your place." The man now identified as Gajeel said before jumping at me with a punch. I dodged it only to find out it was a feint and took a kick to the side as a reward. I slide a few feet away before I stopped moving from the force. I gave him my most arrogant smile I could before using my speed to disappear from sight for a few seconds. I wasted no time in attacking Gajeel from behind with a series of punches each one becoming stronger and stronger as I pumped a little bit of magic into my hands. He quickly managed to spin and after a few hits was able to block a few. I continued punching and occasionally added a kick. That is until he caught my leg and threw me into the way of one of Gray's attacks. "Sorry bro." Gray said as I shook some dirt off of my shoulders. "No problem man." I told him before dodging Gajeel's punch. I turned to Gajeel, dropped my shoulder and charged the son of a bitch. He groaned a little from the hit but I managed to shove him into a wall.

**MEANWHILE WITH ERZA**

After Hearing Natsu warn me that renowned wind mage Aria was upstairs I practically flew to catch up with master to inform him of the truth. But by the time I found him it was almost too late. I saw master Makarov talking to an image of Jose and Aria was creeping up behind him to cast one of his many dangerous spells. Without thinking I re-equipped into my flight armor and slammed the flat of the blade in my right hand on his head while my left had smashed the hilt of my second sword into side in an attempt to make him double over. The attempt was successful so I continued my assault by punching Aria in the face before using the force of my swing to shove him out of a window.

By this point master Makarov was done talking to the fake Jose and noticed my presence. "Erza what are you doing up here?" I informed him of what Natsu told me and the rather one-sided fight I just had with Aria. He just laughed and told me he was glad to have strong wizards like Natsu and I looking out for him. I smiled and said everyone in Fairy Tail does. He agreed and together we left the upstairs area of the building to rejoin our guild mates. By the time we found them the only Phantom Lord member still standing was Gajeel and he was losing to Natsu. "Alright everyone we're done here. Let's fall back and go home!" Master Makarov called out before noticing that Natsu was ignoring the order. "Don't worry about them. They quickly escalated it from a fight between guilds to a fight between dragon slayers. Now they've agreed the winner is the stronger and better dragon slayer. Not to mention Gajeel apologized for everything he did. He said that he was just following his orders, but that he was sorry to do it and that if it was okay with you and Natsu, he would join Fairy Tail if he lost. Natsu's already agreed to it as Gajeel isn't a bad guy he was just doing what he had to, to make money" was Gray's explaination. Master Makarov agreed as well and told Natsu we'd be waiting for them back at the guild.

**NATSU'S POV**

"Well, sounds like gramps has given the okay to… if that's the case I'm going to end this with one final attack" I informed Gajeel as we shoved each other back. Gajeel laughed as he said that he'd be the one to end it. I smirked and waited for him to make his move. "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword**" he cried as he raised his arms above his head. I jumped sideways as he brought his arms down as I did I cried out "**Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade**" I yelled as I swiped my arms for my attack, which actually connected unlike Gajeel's. He collapsed having spent most of his energy. I still, having a little bit more was still standing however. We both started laughing as we realized how much fun we had. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little orb that looked like it had flames trapped inside, and dropped it. Once it hit the floor and shattered flames flew out of it. I wasted no time in sucking them all up and received the instant boost I needed. "Well Gajeel, I won. A deals a deal, but seeing as how you're still down I supposed I can help you out" I said as I picked him up and left the Phantom Lord building. An hour later I was supporting Gajeel as we walked into the guild smiling like we won the lottery.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Gajeel, where do you want your guild mark and what color?" Mira asked after gramps announced that I convinced Gajeel to join us if I won. Gajeel asked for a black mark for the upper part of his left arm. I slapped him on the back in welcome before joining Erza at our normal table. "I think I'll give you a reward when we get home" she whispered to me when I sat down. "But first, we celebrate a new member with the rest of the guild." I replied before joining Cana and Macao's beer chugging competition. We laughed and celebrated with the guild until Erza practically dragged me out of the guild to go home. As we left I heard Gajeel ask why I let Erza do that. I smirked when I heard his gasp at being told that Erza and I were together. I then went home with Erza. This time Erza started our make out session and she didn't even wait for me to get through the door. But as normal for us things quickly got hot and out of control.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Erza and I walked into the guild hall to see everyone fully recharged from yesterday's battle; even Gajeel was at 100% again. "Hey master I've been wondering did Lucy take a mission or something? I haven't seen her in a few days." Gray asked, and looking around I noticed she wasn't there and started to wonder the same thing. But before gramps could respond we heard Jose the master of Phantom Lord on a loud speaker mention that he had kidnapped Lucy. For her safe return we had to stay in the guild hall and let him destroy us with his guilds weapon which was called the Jupiter Cannon. Needless to say we all charged out of the guild hall only to see a giant white beam of energy coming our way. Before we could react however it was being blocked by an extremely strong barrier. "Hello master" was all we heard before the cannon was destroyed by a familiar spell to all of us S Class wizards. "What the hell just happened?" Gray and Gajeel asked in unison. Erza explained that it was Mystogan who is another S class mage from Fairy Tail and that only the S class wizards had seen any of his spells other than his sleep spell until now. "Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel! You four are coming with me!" Gramps called out as he used his titian magic to become super-sized. We just followed him into Phantom Lord's robotic guild hall.

Upon entering he immediately ordered us to take down Phantoms four strongest mages the Element Four. He told us to leave Jose to him and just left. Gajeel said he'd lead Gray to Juvia the water mage of the Element four and that he'd find Sol the earth mage. I said I'd take Erza to the wind mage Aria and that I'd take on the fire mage, who Gajeel identified as Totomaru. We all agreed that those would be the best match ups and took off to find our respective targets. "Erza, Aria is in that room right there and is probably expecting an attack. Be careful." I told Erza as we stopped so that I could give her a quick kiss before taking off to find Totomaru. Erza entered the room and I almost instantly heard the sounds of battle. I smiled before taking off again. After a few minutes I entered the room where my own battle would take place. "If this is all Fairy Tail has to offer me to fight I'm sorely disappointed. But allow me to introduce myself. I am Totomaru and I will destroy you." Totomaru said as he looked at me. We both instinctively attacked each other thinking to get a quick win.

I dodged his katana as I threw a right hook at him which he also dodged. "Not bad. Maybe this will be fun after all." He stated before charging me once more. I dodged and attempted to hit him with my **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist** only for him to dodge as well. "You've got some impressive skills, but let's see if they can keep up. **Fire Drive**!" I called as my whole body became fire. He laughed and attacked me with his **Rainbow Fire** spell. I just ate it and using my enhanced speed covered the distance between us before he could blink. I slammed my fist into his face and sent him flying into the wall. He came out of the wall coughing and cursing. "H-how could you do that? My attack was supposed to be a diversion. How were you able to ignore my pyrokinesis?" He managed after taking a deep breath. "Only a dragon or dragon slayer can control their flames… Now I know you're not that bad of a guy so I'll offer you the chance to surrender. If you don't take it I'll," I threatened only to be cut off with "You'll what? We both know you won't kill me… So what will you do?"

I smiled deviously as I silently cast my **Earth Dragon's Imprisoning Barrier** on him. I slowly made it smaller and more air tight sensing him panic. I used my senses to watch him until he passed out inside my spell. Once he did I dispelled it and walked away. I followed my nose to Erza, finding her slightly beaten and bruised but otherwise fine. We then started looking for Gray and Gajeel, who had linked back up and met us, right back where we started. "Well that was fun while it lasted but is anyone else wondering what the others were doing while we were in her?" Gray asked as we prepared to leave the giant robotic guild hall that we were in. Gajeel told him that Jose could create an army of shades, and that most likely the others were fending his shades off to defend the guild hall. Erza then told us to kick it into overdrive so that we could go aid our friends while master dealt with Jose. We then promptly shut up as Gray made an ice slide for us to take to rejoin our guild mates.

We were about half way down when we noticed a bright light and a warm feeling generating from it. Erza smiled when she realized what it was. "Natsu, Erza do either of you know what's going on?" Gajeel asked in amazement. "It's one of the three great spells of our guild. Fairy Law, the spell that heals allies, and severely damages any who the user sees as a threat. Of all the spells the first master of Fairy Tail used this is the second strongest, but her most known spell." Erza explained. I was disappointed when we joined the others in front of the guild though. "Dammit I wanted to fight some more. Totomaru was a pushover!" I yelled as I kicked up some dust. Or at least I tried to, but was stopped by a giant foot crushing me. "Oh sorry Natsu I didn't mean to step on you." Gramps said as he shrank back to his normal size before helping me up. I laughed before becoming serious as I leaned over and whispered that now was the time and asked for him to hand me the item I gave him for safe keeping. He nodded as he handed me the small box I gave him when I first joined the guild. "I don't know what is in that box, but I'm guessing it is something Igneel gave you and told you to use when the time was right." Gramps said as he patted me on the shoulder. I nodded, before walking up to Erza. "Erza I," started as I fell to one knee before continuing "I know we haven't really been together in the sense of dating for long but we've known each other most of our lives, and I know I love you. Inside this box is something Igneel gave me saying that is not for me but the one I decide to spend the rest of my life with… I've decided that someone is you, so Erza would you marry me?" I opened the box and saw Erza's eyes tear up as her hands covered her mouth. It looked like she didn't trust herself to speak as she wrapped her arms around me and nodded her head so fast she could've been a bobble head. I took the ring that was in it and placed it on her finger, as I did so she recovered enough to say yes. However she said it so loud and so many times that I was afraid of going deaf by the time she was done.

* * *

><p>S.R: Yup I ended it there. Deal with it.<p>

Wendy: This chapter is longer than all the other chapters in this story. Is it the longest you've written?

Natsu: No the longest chapter he wrote was for his other good story Love, Life, and Family which he still hasn't posted an epilogue to. *stars at Sir. rather pointedly*

S.R: Yeah, yeah I know Natsu I haven't posted that yet. Reason being I typed it up at school and saved it on a flash drive, which I can not find. I'm tempted to re-write it but I really liked the version that was on the flash drive and I can't remember all of it which means it will suck compared to the flash drive copy and I don't want the epilogue to suck. In other words it will be a while before I post that. Besides I'm working on this story now.

Wendy: Well before Natsu and Sir. start fighting I'll just say read, review, and share this story with your friends. Until next time BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

S.R: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's time for chapter 7!

Wendy: YAY!

Natsu: What's so special about chapter 7?

Erza: Natsu how could you forget? ***evil aura floats around Erza***

Natsu: I'm dumb. What else could be the reason?

S.R: Erza relax. We can't have you killing Natsu. Besides Wendy is right here you don't want to kill Natsu in front of her do you?

Erza: Fine… But Natsu will be punished later.

S.R: Not a problem. Can I start the story now?

Erza: I think yes.

**LAST TIME (IN NATSU'S POV)**

"I don't know what is in that box, but I'm guessing it is something Igneel gave you and told you to use when the time was right." Gramps said as he patted me on the shoulder. I nodded, before walking up to Erza. "Erza I," started as I fell to one knee before continuing "I know we haven't really been together in the sense of dating for long but we've known each other most of our lives, and I know I love you. Inside this box is something Igneel gave me saying that is not for me but the one I decide to spend the rest of my life with… I've decided that someone is you, so Erza would you marry me?" I opened the box and saw Erza's eyes tear up as her hands covered her mouth. It looked like she didn't trust herself to speak as she wrapped her arms around me and nodded her head so fast she could've been a bobble head. I took the ring that was in it and placed it on her finger, as I did so she recovered enough to say yes. However she said it so loud and so many times that I was afraid of going deaf by the time she was done.

**THIS TIME (IN NATSU'S POV)**

It's been a week since I proposed to Erza. We haven't left each other's side since she said yes. But I needed to change that. Erza has a nice engagement ring but I want to make her the best wedding ring I could. I just needed to wait for her to wake up. I hadn't been waiting long when she finally woke up. "Morning, my soon to be husband" she whispered to me. I responded in kind before asking Erza if it was okay for me to start my preparations for the wedding and if I left her side for some of them. She pouted for a few minutes before telling me not to do anything stupid. I kissed her, before getting out of bed, getting dressed, and leaving for the guild.

I had just walked through the door when Mira asked me why Erza wasn't with me. I quickly explained that there were a few things I wanted to do for our wedding that required us being separated. She nodded and left me alone to continue what I was doing. "Hey Gray, Gajeel I was wondering if you two would be the best men?" I asked the two as I approached were they were sitting. They both said sure, not a problem. "Oh, Gajeel do you know where I can find some white silver?" I asked as I remembered what I wanted to do for Erza's wedding ring. He asked why and I told him and Gray I wanted to personally make Erza's wedding ring, and the materials I wanted to use. Gajeel explained he knew where a vein of white silver was, and then they both offered to help me mine it and refine it to be used. "Hey Mira, Gajeel's taking Gray and I to do some of the things I need to do to prepare for the wedding. If Erza comes by can you let her know it may be a while before we get back?" I called to Mira as we stood up to leave. She nodded and said she would.

**A FEW HOURS LATER (READ LIKE THE NARRATOR IN SPONGEBOB)**

"You weren't kidding when you said it was quite the hike to find it Gajeel." Gray said as we stopped just a few yards away from the huge vein of silver Gajeel told us about. Gajeel just laughed and approached the silver vein. As he did he activated his **Iron Dragon's Sword **spell and used his arm, transformed into a sword to cut the vein. Eventually we had a chunk large enough for gray and I to work our magic on. After a couple hours Gray and I had refined enough of the white silver to be forged into a ring. "Thank you, guys. Now all I have to do is grab the flame ruby Igneel gave me and I'll have everything I need to make Erza's wedding ring." I said before they both clapped me on the back and told me it was no big deal. As we began the hike back to town I realized that the three of us were the best of friends.

**AGAIN A FEW HOURS LATER (SAME THING AS THE LAST SET OF PARENTHESIS) **

"Again, thanks guys…. Oh even though Erza and I are a tough team, do you guys want to join us? Neither one of you is a member of Fairy Tail's S class but if you join us you can go on S class missions." I asked slash offered as thanks for their help. They both said sure why not, and then asked if they could invite someone to join as well. I said I don't mind, as we walked into the guild. "Natsu!" we heard before I was glompped by my red-headed fiancé. I hugged Erza back before we let go. She then asked where we went and why. I refused to tell her, even when she broke out her adorable pouting face. "Erza all I'm going to tell you is that they were helping me with preparations for our wedding." I told her when she asked if I could at least give her a hint.

We spent the rest of the day following our normal routine. That is hanging out in the guild hall, leaving to go home, have some kind of fun (not always sexual fun though), and going to bed. The next morning I got up and left our room for the kitchen. Knowing Erza she'll be a little mad at me about yesterday and I still had plans for today so I decided to make her breakfast in bed. My plan to please Erza worked like a charm. Now to see if it worked enough to get me the time I needed to finish my preparations. "Hey Erza, I have to go out for a bit and finish up what Gray and Gajeel were helping me with. Can I meet you at the guild like I did yesterday?" She waited a moment before replying "I don't want to, but I guess I can. Besides we do need to start preparing, because Master Makarov told me he changed the date because it conflicted with a guild master meeting. You go finish up what you need to and then take whoever you chose to be the best men and get some tuxedos. But I want you at the guild by 5 o'clock sharp, so we can plan with master." I nodded as I gave her an 'Aye sir!' response.

I then left the house and went to the nearest blacksmith in town. Entering the shop I approached the back, were the owner was currently tempering a sword that seemed familiar to me. "Excuse me sir, but do you mind if I use your forge to do some work of my own? I'll pay you whatever you want." I asked as he looked up at me. "Why would you do the work when I could do it for you?" was his comment. "Because it's for something special. I want to personally make my fiancé's wedding ring. I have all the materials I need to do it I just need the equipment." I replied, only for him to ask if my name was Natsu. I nodded yes and he told he'd let me make the ring free of charge saying "I've heard a lot about you from Erza, and she's my best costumer. If you're marrying her then the least I can do is let you forge the ring my best and most favorite costumer will be wearing. Oh and don't worry about her finding out. I was doing some repair work on a few of her swords and she might be by to pick them up later. I'll make sure she doesn't come back here." With that said he picked up the sword and a few others that he had placed off to the side and moved back to the front of the shop.

I quickly forged the white silver into a ring shape and let it cool. Once I was done with that I engraved the words '_Erza you are the knight that has tamed my love, may I forever serve as your guardian dragon - Natsu_'. I then pulled out the glowing ruby that was given to me by Igneel and grinded it into a small gem that would fit in hole I had carved for it on Erza's ring. Placing it in the ring I tempered the metal in the fire so it would soft enough to be pinched around the ruby so it would not fall out of the ring. I then put the ring in the water to completely cool it down from its heated state. After making sure it was flawless I glanced up at the clock and noticed I had half an hour to meet Erza at the guild like she demanded. After thanking the blacksmith for letting me use his forge, I made my way to the guild hall, walking in with a full minute left before Erza's deadline she gave me. I smiled at her as I walked up to the master and handed him the ring as I whispered "I just made that wedding ring for Erza. Can you keep track of it until the wedding?" He nodded and I thanked him before joining Erza at our usual table.

* * *

><p>S.R: I was planning on having the wedding in this chapter but without realizing it I saved it as a separate document from this and that document is giving me issues. So instead of not uploading because of break being over I decided to give you guys one more chapter with what I have. More will come eventually (as will the other story I promised if I made enough progress with this one) but for now this is the last update from me for a bit. As always read, review, and do whatever else it is that you do.<p> 


End file.
